The Chibi
by Threshie
Summary: An overlysweet, cutetype scene in which SD Chichiri hangs out with Kouji. Watch outI just know Kouji's OOC... Err, please R&R anyway! It's cute, I promise! SD Chichiri is the cutest thing on the face of this planet or any other!


****

The Chibi

Mallory York/Threshie

"Daa!" The chibi looked like a small, chubby child, standing there on the floor at Kouji's feet and holding its arms upward pleadingly. Complying, the bandit picked it up gently, sighing a bit as it somehow managed to encircle his neck in its short arms. Tiny fingers tugged at a piece of his hair, and he almost winced. Chibis were cute, but they were also pains! 

"Okay, okay, maybe you should go down now," he told the tiny, child-like creature as it began to pull off his headband. Hugging the headband close, the chibi's one large, slanted eye filled with tears. 

"Iie onegai, no da," it pleaded in a tiny, high-pitched voice that melted Kouji's heart on the spot. 

"Well, okay," the bandit amended, sighing, "Stay up there if ya want, but ya gotta gimme the headband back. Deal?" The chibi sniffled, but returned the precious band of cloth, which Kouji quickly returned to his head. Silently, the chibi sat on his shoulder, gazing at the headband longingly. "Why're ya so quiet?" Kouji questioned, glancing over at it. 

The soft-looking, pale blue fluff of hair atop its head was very bright at this distance, mere inches away, and the bandit had to be careful of the long bangs that threatened to poke him in the eye, but the chibi really did look quite adorable--and quite unhappy--at the moment. "What's wrong?" Kouji asked it gently, noting that it looked about ready to cry. "Aw, c'mon, is the headband really _that_ important?" 

"Hai, no da," the chibi whispered in response, sniffling a bit. Kouji bit his lip, feeling a bit mean about upsetting the cute little creature. 

"How about if I let you just hold it?" He proposed. 

"Da! Hai, no da!" The chibi responded, its single eye lighting up with joy. Kouji sweatdropped. 

"It's still mine, okay?" He asked, pulling the headband off with a sigh, "I'm just lettin' ya hang onto it. alright?" 

"Hai hai, no da!" The chibi chirped happily, tiny fingers gripping the headband. Wrapping its short arms around the piece of cloth lovingly, the little thing smiled, looking so adorable that Kouji couldn't help but smile, himself. He was glad that he'd let it hold the headband. Yawning cutely, the chibi was jolted awake with a startled "Da!" as the bandit seated himself on the overstuffed couch nearby. Clinging to Kouji's shoulderpad, it looked at him with an accusing but adorable expression on its face, and he smiled innocently at it. 

"What? You're not the only one who needs a seat, y'know!" The bandit informed it, even as it got over its accusing stage and curled up in his lap, still clutching the headband close, for a nap. Kouji blinked as the chibi hugged the treasured piece of cloth and slept, small Z's appearing above its head despite its silence. _Aw,_ Kouji thought just looking at it, _Kawaii! Wonder if I could..._

Slowly, he took hold of the loose end of the headband and tried to gently free it from the chibi's grip, but the tiny thing held on with a vengeance, mumbling a troubled "Da..." under its breath. Seeing that he wasn't going to retrieve his headband any time soon, Kouji sighed and instead petted the chibi's head like one would a cat's. Its blue hair was, indeed, soft, and felt almost like fleece under the bandit's fingers. "Da," it murmured happily, snuggling its face against the precious headband and sighing. 

Kouji couldn't help the smile on his face--chibis might be pains, but their cuteness equaled happiness, and letting it hold his headband was a small price for that.

~Owari

Threshie: ^^;; yes, yes, I know--*BLATANTLY* OOC! *Sweatdrops and sighs* Gomen, gomennasai--y'see, I've never even seen an episode of Fushigi Yuugi. I've read fanfics, looked at fanart, written fanfics (this one, anyway), drawn fanart (LOTS of it), listened to soundclips, read all the spoilers, snapped up every MP3 my computer could download, watched movie clips, memorized each character's past history and real name, etc, and yet I am still not a complete FY fan because I haven't seen a full episode yet. ^^;; Forgive me for the OOCness, then--I wrote this when I knew next to nothing about Kouji, so going back now and reading it made even me cringe. ^^;; Kouji fans'll probably be disappointed, but please don't flame me, alright? You can give constructive commentary if you wish, such as why this fic sucked if you didn't like it. ^^;; I just wrote this because my muse wouldn't leave me alone--

Rufus: *Cocks shotgun* You bet I wouldn't. *Pauses* Though why I made you write a gushy, sappy, happy-happy, goody-goody, cavity-inducing sweet fic like this is beyond me. *Shrugs* I guess I started thinking weirdly since I became your muse. Who knows--maybe it was the fact that I had stayed up for three days straight, Tom made me drink his new soda concoction, and I out-drank Jezzur using his own Angel's Wrath drinks. *Shrugs* Nah, that couldn't be it. 

Threshie: *Sweatdrops* Uhh… Don't mind Rufus… ^^;; Muses are weird! Anywayz, I don't own Kouji (Gee, I'll bet you couldn't tell, since I'm apologizing for writing him OOC -_-;;) or SD Chichiri (*Glomples*), as they belong to Yu Watase. ^^;; I wish I owned Tasuki, though, and Chichiri, and SD Chichiri, and Kouji, and…. *Lists for a few months*

Rufus: She'll be at that for awhile, but know that she doesn't own any FY characters or concepts, clear? Good. Then bye for now. *Cocks shotgun* And remember to R&R, or else. 

Threshie: *Pauses in ranting* --Ignore Rufie! Oh, and I own Jezzur, those Angel's Wrath drinks, Rufie, Tom (well, actually, my sister owns Tom), and myself, of course!-- *Continues her ranting*

Rufus: *Sighs and shakes head* I'll never escape that nickname… -_-;;


End file.
